


clan drabbles

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Drabbles, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taking hockey rpf and turning into poorly written warrior cats fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FeatherClan | Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> i do wat i want

(Kestrelstar saves a kittypet from getting hit by a monster. Adorable awkwardness ensues.)

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks once more, his tail twitching in worry. "The monster didn't nick you or anything?"

"I fine," the cat meows at him, happily licking his paw and using it to smooth down the ruffled fur on his head.

"Oh, well, that's good," he replies with an awkward shuffle, his paws shifting beneath him uncertainly.

"Oh! Meowkin at service," the cat says with a happy yip, grinning up at him.

"Err.."

"Is okay! Can call me Geno," the cat says with enthusiasm, a lopsided grin crossing his features.

"Hello, Geno," he replies. "I'm Kestrelstar. It's very nice to meet you."


	2. HawkClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance between the clan leader of HawkClan and the troublemaker (Kaner; Goldentalon and Jonny; Sparrowstar)

"You are troubled," Crowpelt says softly, shifting through the herbs before him.

"Only always," Sparrowstar replies with a tired sigh. "Seeing him everyday is getting to me."

"It is ill advised to get involved with him agaim," Crowpelt replies halfheartedly, his mind wondering from the conversation.

"I do not need kits," Sparrowstar ventured. "I have a strong deputy."

"Swiftwing is getting old, Sparrowstar," Crowpelt says softly. "He will long be an Elder by the time you are no longer leader."

"Or so we hope," Sparrowstar muttered. "Swiftwing is barely older than us."

"Barely older than me, you mean. He is more than fifty-four moons older than you."

"What is that but a little over thirteen seasons?"

"I can not tell you what to do, only what I think would be best for everyone," Crowpelt says with sincerity, finally meeting his leader's eyes. "You were once part of the legendary HawkClan duo. The sheer talent and skill you two possessed was mind-boggling. StarClan held your fate in their paws and this is the outcome. It is up to you whether you wish to fight for him during his trial, or against."

"He allowed DesertClan to hunt on our territory," Sparrowstar groaned. "He ignored orders."

"You would have let them hunt. While I might not agree with such actions, Goldentalon is close to that ex-BearClan cat, Sleektail. They bonded as apprentices and now look where it's gotten them."

"Sleektail is trouble," Sparrowstar muttered.

"He is only but a fresh warrior. Besides, he is Ebonystar's problem, not ours."

Sparrowstar says nothing for a moment, his thoughts slowly forming. "Do you think what they say is true?"

"Elaborate."

"About Ebonystar and Sleekfur. That they are truly... intertwined?"

"Hm, maybe you should ask yourself that question, concerning a certain senior warrior."

Sparrowstar said nothing in reply, simply huffing and wondering out from the medicine cat's den.

"Oh, Sparrowstar," Crowpelt chuckled at his retreating leader. "Destiny is too strong concerning your fate. Your conflicted mind holds nothing to the flame of fate. You never had a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something to do while my dad is indisposed so like yeah
> 
> fuckyoucanada on tumblr


End file.
